Crumbling Reality
by pride97
Summary: S5- post 100th episode. The fear dimension is back. Daisy is the one to go in. What does she see? What does she hear and can she handle it?


AN: I've been watching SkyeWard videos on youtube and just got inspired to write.

Also, Daisy was gone longer from the team than the 6 months between season 3 and season 4. She was gone for almost a year. Just my little interpretation of what would happen if Daisy had to "visit" the fear dimension. I'm also not quite sure if Daisy "knew" about Ward killing Rosalind and Coulson's need for revenge, so for the sake of this story, she didn't.

This is not a happy story, it just came to me and I was like "what the hell, let's write it." I could see some of the "fears" I describe happening.

Disclaimer: Yeah, own nothing because if I did, Coulson would have never killed Ward and he'd still be on the show and I'd get my SkyeWard happy ending.

* * *

They all knew it was just a matter of time before the fear dimension would pull through to their world again. This time, Coulson was too ill to make the trip to it. Daisy volunteered, much to the chagrin of the rest of the team.

Coulson warned her what to expect. Told her everything that happened when he was down there, down to Mike Peterson insisting that he had died on the table and that this was all a dream.

Daisy didn't even know how to prepare herself mentally for what she might encounter. All she could do was prepare herself physically with weapons. FitzSimmons had modified the camera and audio equipment. They hoped even if they lost video, they would have sound.

"Remember Daisy" Jemma said into her earpiece, "none of it's real."

"Get to the singularity as quickly as possible and insert the gravitonium." Fitz told her.

Daisy took a huge breath to steady her nerves, "I got this you guys."

She walked into the room, gun poised to fire. She made her way to the singularity cautiously, waiting for the fear to take over.

She never could have predicted what would happen.

"Are you going to shoot me Skye?"

* * *

"Oh god" Daisy whispered as Grant Ward came from the shadows.

"Well, shoot." Grant said

Daisy stood still, her gun trained on Ward.

"But you can't, can you. A part of you is now curious. Why am I here?"

"I'm not afraid of you Ward." Daisy stated angrily

"No, you're afraid of what I represent."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"You're afraid that you still care...that you still love me." Ward said

Daisy laughed at Ward's comment, "seriously, that's what I'm afraid of."

Ward approached her, "you do still love me, and that terrifies the hell out of you."

"I am not in love with you Ward." Daisy spat back at him.

"Yes you are." a voice said, which Daisy recognized as Coulson.

Coulson appeared from the shadows and said "You do still love him."

* * *

Daisy sighed, "Really. So now, I'm obviously afraid of Coulson because you're appearing telling me I'm in love with Ward. For a fear dimension, I'm really not feeling it."

"You're not afraid of me Daisy." Coulson stated, "you're afraid that you will never be able to forgive me."

"Forgive you for what?" Daisy said, "Making a deal with Ghostrider? Dying?"

"For killing Ward."

* * *

Daisy clenched her lips together and took a deep breath before responding. "I don't hate you for what you did."

"I didn't say you hated me. I said that you would never be able to forgive me." Coulson walked over to Daisy and began circling her. "I took him from you. I knew you were in love with him, still were. Everyone knew. I also knew you would forgive him. I also couldn't and wanted revenge"

"I was never going to forgive him...and what do you mean revenge?" Daisy replied

"That's a lie and you know it." Grant retorted back to her.

"If he made it back from Maveth alive, you would forgive him." Coulson stated. "You said yourself that Grant never lied to you. Oh he omitted facts, but you was always with you. Maybe not about his feelings...but he showed you how he felt about you in other ways. As for revenge, he murdered Rosalind. I wanted him dead."

Before Daisy could respond, John Garrett walked into the room, "Agent Ward would have done anything to keep you alive. Hell, the man did. You were his weakness."

Garrett laughed, "The man was so in love with you he was ready to compromise his mission. He would have done anything for you. He went to Maveth for you. Yes, he led the Hydra team there, but he went for you."

Daisy fired at John Garrett who disappeared in a misty cloud.

* * *

"Hated that man." She said.

"I did too" Ward replied

"Then why did you let him control you like that?" Daisy spat. "You…you…" tears began to form in her eyes out of anger and she shook her head.

Daisy turned to Coulson, "You killed him because you wanted revenge! Revenge! I may have hated him. I had so many opportunities to shoot him, to kill him myself, but I didn't."

"Why not?" Coulson asked

"Because you love me." Grant said and then disappeared.

The tears began to fall from Daisy's eyes. Coulson stepped forward, "and you will never be able to forgive me because I took him from you. I took him from you and he was replaced with HIVE."

"But HIVE cared about you. Which scared you. It scared you because HIVE had taken over the body of the man you loved, whose love transferred to HIVE. HIVE couldn't hurt you. Wouldn't hurt you." Coulson finished.

Daisy turned from Coulson, wiped her face and took a breath. She turned back to face him and began walking towards the singularity.

She was a few feet from the singularity when a man, woman and toddler boy appeared in front of her. She abruptly stopped and gasped.

"You are terrified that your son will learn that his mother is the infamous Quake and his father is none other than Grant Ward." The woman said.

"You are terrified of what we would think if we knew that you gave yourself to HIVE. That all you saw was Grant, not HIVE. That all you wanted was Grant to be alive again and you would take whatever you get could. That you willing gave birth to Grant Ward's child and continue to have contact with the child in hopes that you can be his mother." Coulson concluded.

May, Jemma, and Fitz appeared before Daisy with disgusted looks on their faces.

"We will never forgive you." May said.

"How could you have sex with the man who almost killed Jemma and I?" Fitz asked.

"Why would you willingly have his child?" Mack asked.

"Do you remember what he did to the team? He ruined it." Jemma stated.

Daisy ran to the singularity and threw the device into it and ran out of the room with tears streaming down her face. Her heart racing, her breathing erratic she barely made it to the stairs and up one flight before collapsing against the bulkhead, sobs racking her body.


End file.
